


El perro culpable

by Lightning_kal



Series: Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El silencio reinó en la habitación, eran Derek, Stiles y los calzoncillos rojos, con un Peter que seguramente estaba retorciéndose en el piso de la risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El perro culpable

**Author's Note:**

> “Teen Wolf” así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Mi perrita Nena rompió un pantalón y se convirtió en ladrona profesional de calcetines, investigué y encontré muchas cosas interesantes, me dio tanta gracias que me imaginé esto, también otro donde Derek le pide perdón.

Esto ya era frustrante.

Todos los días uno o dos pares desaparecían, de su cajonera, de la cesta de ropa sucia, de la secadora, inclusive de su casillero en los vestidores. Esa fue la ocasión más vergonzosa de todas, tener que permanecer todo un día en la escuela sin ropa interior lo superaba todo.

Primero pensó que era su imaginación, que quizás su padre creía que era tiempo de comprar nuevas trusas y tiró la viejas, pero tras desaparecer todo un paquete apenas con una puesta, comprendió que no era otro de sus ataques paranoicos.

El día en que no tuvo prenda alguna que ponerse decidió que era hora de pedir ayuda al mejor sabueso rastreador que tenía a la mano, también llamado cariñosamente Scott.

Qué se partió de risa al conocer su situación.

—¿Así que por eso caminabas raro?

No encontraron nada, no había ningún olor extraño, excluyendo los usuales: olía a Stiles, a Scott, un leve olor a los demás miembros de la manada, a su padre y un peculiar olor a el alfa estuvo aquí, uno que según Scott tendía a ignorar era la habitación de su mejor amigo, casi un hermano.

Pero los robos continuaron, al igual que las burlas de su mejor amigo beta.

A un mes de que iniciaran las desapariciones de calzoncillos le siguieron las camisetas, sus favoritas.

Una tarde calurosa después de un largo día de gimnasia y lacrosse fue a casa para ducharse, porque ya no se arriesgaba a quedar como un exhibicionista. Entonces, encontró a Derek en su habitación.

Sobresaltado le gritoneó que necesitaba otra copia del bestiario porque Peter lo había perdido. El alfa se marchó casi echando humo después de que Stiles prometió imprimirlo y llevarlo hasta su loft.

Le extrañó su comportamiento, normalmente era más intimidante. También le extrañó no encontrar su camiseta de Batman, solo rogaba que no fuera otra víctima.

Al día siguiente, fiel a su promesa llego con una nueva copia impresa al departamento, Peter le recibió con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—¡Stiles! Qué gusto verte en persona y no solo a tu aroma. Pasa, estás como en tu casa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Con una mueca de horror pasó lo más lejos posible de él.

—Traigo otra copia del bestiario que perdiste, ¿dónde está Derek? —Peter lo observó por un minuto sin saber de qué hablaba, para posteriormente soltar una profunda risa, con un brillo en los ojos le indicó a Stiles dónde estaba la habitación del alfa, para poner el "repuesto" donde él no lo perdiera otra vez.

La habitación de Derek no tenía muchos muebles, así que dejó el libro en la mesita al lado de la cama para poder retirarse, pero se detuvo al ver un trozo de tela amarilla sobresalir del cajón. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de prenda seria, era bien sabido que su querido alfa no usaba ropas de colores brillantes.

Cuidando de que no lo descubriera nadie, sacó poco a poco la prenda.

Lo que fue una sonrisa traviesa se volvió una mueca de desconcierto, la tela amarilla pertenecía al logo de Batman. De no ser porque la prenda era muy pequeña abría aceptado que era de Derek, pero no, era como de su talla, tenía una mancha de tinta en la manga izquierda, como la suya y olía a suavizante de naranja, como el que su padre compraba porque era el único que no le provocaba alergia a Stiles.

Esa era su camiseta de Batman.

Dentro del cajón estaban todos sus boxers, sus trusas, sus camisas. Incluso algunos calcetines y pijamas que ni siquiera sabía desaparecidos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un Derek Hale con ojos muy abiertos, las cejas tal levantada que casi tocaban el nacimiento del cabello, alternando miradas entre un Stiles con la boca abierta de mirada acusadora y los calzoncillos rojos que sostenía en ese momento.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Eran Derek, Stiles y los calzoncillos, con la risa al fondo de Peter que seguramente estaba retorciéndose en el piso de la risa.

Scott y la manada llegaron al loft con la firme intención de monopolizar la sala y ver televisión durante toda la tarde. Todo cambió al encontrar a Peter muriendo de risa en posición fetal, a causa de la acalorada pero bizarra discusión que su amigo y el alfa tenían a puerta cerrada.

—¡No puedes llevártelos Stiles, me pertenecen ahora! —El grupo de adolescentes tomó asiento en el sofá más cercano, escuchando el resumen de los hechos entre risas de Peter—. ¡Son míos, así que me los llevaré, pulgoso pervertido, ladrón de calzones!

—¡Si no querías que me los llevara no debiste dejarlos por ahí! ¡Es tu culpa! —Erika, Lydia y Allison rompieron en risas con algunas lagrimitas que secaban rápidamente para que no arruinara su maquillaje—. ¡Eso es ridículo Derek, deberías avergonzarte!

—¡Yo soy el alfa, si quiero algo lo tomo! ¡Además ya marqué esa ropa! —Todos rompieron en risas al entender a que se refería Derek, imaginando la cara que pondría Stiles cuando lo comprendiera—. ¿A qué te refieres con marcar? ¡Por favor, Derek! ¡Derek! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con mi ropa? Mírame a la cara, alfa ladrón de calzoncillos. ¡Tu cara de cachorro arrepentido no tiene efecto en mí!


End file.
